For The Man Who Has Everything But Wants Only One Thing
by Hollyleaf The Black Cat
Summary: Howard Stark could do anything, be anywhere, have whatever he wanted for his birthday.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this as a birthday present for one of my favorite author's on AO3, plinys. Part of the title (for the man who has everything) comes from an episode of Justice League Unlimited where Superman has that weird alien dream thing on his chest (I'm sure some of you know what I'm talking about). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Howard Stark could do anything, be anywhere, have whatever he wanted for his birthday. However, after having so many extravagant celebrations, all he wanted was a simple birthday party spent with just one special person.

Of course, there were appearances to be kept though (the only bigger news than his party would be if he _wasn't_ having one) so there he was drinking, flirting, and partying in his mansion with people who he only knew half the names of. And even though he was surrounded by a thousand people, he felt so alone. None of them were who he wanted to be with.

So, he painted on his grin and walked around with that natural Stark swagger. He laughed at the jokes told by Bob Hope. He danced with Lauren Bacall to the live singing of Nat "King" Cole. He received a signed home run ball from Joe DiMaggio.

Just another birthday in the life of Howard Stark.

It started winding down about midnight and Howard was literally having to push people out of his house.

"Come on, baby, don't you want some company for the night?" asked a Playboy bunny. She drunkenly groped at his shirt buttons but he grabbed her hands. Normally, he'd never refuse sex from a beautiful woman but tonight there was only one beautiful woman on his mind and this woman wasn't her so he didn't really feel like sex.

"Maybe another time," he said as he motioned her out the front door. "There should be a taxi to take you back."

After closing the door, Howard began taking his suit coat off and loosening his tie. He then collapsed on the couch with a sigh. He should be bursting with joy on his birthday but all he could think about was how he was pretty sure Peggy Carter had forgotten his birthday.

Normally, he'd get some kind of call or visit from her but she hadn't stopped by and she hadn't contacted him. It was almost funny how most people in the world wished that celebrities like Frank Sinatra would serenade them with "Happy Birthday" and yet Howard only wanted to hear her voice singing it to him.

There certainly was no other woman out there who could get to him like Peggy that was for sure. Howard had had plenty of people who he expected to remember his birthday forget but none of them ever really bothered him. Normally, making out with models or taking photos with baseball stars could hold back any disappointment he'd felt over a forgotten birthday. But the thought of Peggy forgetting just brought him down.

Perhaps that was the thing about love though. We're more disappointed when the ones we love fail us because we trust them not to. Of course Peggy had been so busy with all her SSR missions lately so maybe it'd just slipped her mind.

Howard stared up at the ceiling then closed his eyes, ready to rest. However, the sound of Jarvis walking in and saying "Sir, you have a visitor" didn't let that happen.

"I'm tired," he shouted back at him.

"I suppose I'll have to share this with someone else, then."

Howard immediately jumped up at the sound of the voice. He turned around and saw Peggy standing in his living room doorway, a pie in one hand.

"It's leftover from mine and Angie's dinner. I thought you might enjoy some," she said walking over to him.

"What flavor is it?"

"Rhubarb."

Howard stuck his finger in it and licked it. "We got forks?"

Peggy nodded and held two up. Howard smiled at her and they headed to the couch where he started digging in.

"I'm glad you stopped by, Peg." He then laughed a little. "I almost thought you'd forgotten."

"Howard," she began a little shocked, "You really think I'd forget your birthday? That seems like more of something you'd do. No, I was just waiting for that craziness you call a party to end."

"Not up for gatherings like that, pal?"

Peggy shook her head. "Sorry but I'd rather not have to wait in a guest line just to tell you happy birthday."

Howard nodded. "I understand. You know...to be honest I'm getting a little tired of them myself. I kind of just wanted a small party. Make sure one special person was there."

"Oh a special person in your life? Who might that be?" she asked.

He flashed her his classic grin. "You, pal."

Peggy looked at him surprised for a moment but then her face softened into a smile.

"What about me, sir?" asked Jarvis as he entered the room.

Howard and Peggy both broke into laughter. "Ok, two special people," said Howard.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later, after finishing the pie and sharing some idle chit-chat, the two of them were standing on his porch, smoking a cigarette, looking out at the lights of New York. For the city that never sleeps it was quite peaceful at 1 am.

Howard glanced over at Peggy, bathed in the glow of his porch light. She looked like a statue and he almost wished he could keep her there exactly like that forever. That would be the best birthday present.

Sadly, though it isn't meant to be. She dropped what was left of her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it to put it out.

"Well," she began, "I should be off. It's so late but I'm beating Angie still stayed up waiting."

"Bed's always open here," he began. "Mine if you prefer."

He gave her his grin and Peggy just shook her head. "A year older and yet you are no wiser."

"Maybe next year," he said with a shrug.

"That you'll be wiser or that we'll get together?"

"Either? Both?" he said.

"Neither more than likely," she said. She paused for a moment. "Well, Howard I hope you enjoyed the pie. I mean it's not as extravagant as your Swiss chocolate, ten layered cakes or anything but-"

"Forget Swiss chocolate cakes," he interjected. "That was the most delicious pie I've ever ate, you tell Angie that, and just sitting around eating it with you was better than any birthday party I've ever had."

She smiled at him. "Well I'm glad you feel that way." She then pulled him into a hug. "Happy birthday, Howard.

"Thanks, pal," he began as he kissed the side of her head.

As he waved her off, he came to the decision right then that he would skip the party next year. He'd had a lifetime's worth of celebrities, fancy cakes, ages wines, and trashed mansions.

All he needed anymore was a good smoke, a tasty piece of pie, and the company of Peggy Carter.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! ;D


End file.
